1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the automatic measurement of morphometric and motion parameters.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Quantification of blood vessel morphology, e.g., measuring vessel diameter, branching angle, length, tortuosity, etc. has many applications in both diagnosis and therapy. The knowledge of theses parameters can help understanding the distribution of blood flow, diagnosis of diseases such as diabetes, hypertension, and arteriosclerosis, and can support decision making and planning of stent placement. In addition to morphometric parameters, the knowledge of the local motion pattern of the coronary tree can help the physician identify stenoses and is useful to support the diagnosis of pathologies, e.g., atherosclerosis.
Several approaches for the extraction of a 3D/4D model have been addressed in the literature, e.g., by Blondel et al. and Lioa et al. These models have been used for visualization purposes.
However, no known system or method exists for the automatic measurement of morphometric and motion parameters.